


A Show of Appreciation

by Yunalystelle



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Every year, Mizuki would get her father a card on Father's Day. Even if he's gone now, there's still someone who's taken on the role for her.
Relationships: Date Kaname & Okiura Mizuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Show of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Found Family".

"Oh, Mizuki, I just want to get a new notebook. Let's pop in here, alright?"

Nodding, Mizuki followed Iris into the stationery store. While Iris took off into the rows of shelves, Mizuki wandered around the side of the store and stopped at the sight of a card rack. She took in a sharp intake of breath, her gaze roaming over the section dedicated to cards for Father's Day.

Every year once she had learned of this custom, Mizuki had made sure to get her father a card for the occasion. The first time she did it, he had looked so confused. Then he had given her a cursory nod and told her "Thank you" as casually as if she had handed him the soy sauce across the table. It was the same every time. He never looked delighted to get them, but she always did it without fail.

Cards were never put on display in their home. Mizuki never even realised it was a thing until she came to live with Date and saw him putting up birthday and Christmas cards. Her parents had given her birthday cards, but they would quickly disappear, presumably thrown in the trash as they were no longer needed. She could even remember occasions when she hadn't received a card or present and had to point it out.

Date always displayed the cards though, and he had even got her cards for her birthday as well. She had done the same in return. It was nice to see the cards, bright and cheerful, sitting out so she could look at them and read the messages over and over.

Mizuki swallowed, feeling a deep pang in her heart. Her father was gone. Even if he had never given her anything more than an offhanded 'thanks', even if the card had gone right into the trash, she had still liked to show him her appreciation, that she still cared for him, her own father.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" A gentle voice and a hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. "Whoops, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Mizuki turned around, blinking her moist eyes as she looked up at Iris. "Nothing," she replied in a shaky voice. "I was just looking, that's all."

"Hm?" Iris's gaze trailed over to the card rack. "Oh, it's Father's Day soon, isn't it? Are you going to get a card?"

"Well, I don't know." Mizuki's brow furrowed. "Daddy's gone, so..."

"Oh." Iris looked startled. "Sorry. I meant..." She reached up to scratch her cheek. "Right, you were thinking about Mr. Okiura, of course. How insensitive of me."

Mizuki blinked. Iris actually thought she might get one for Date? She turned her gaze back to the card rack, pressing her lips together. True, Date was her adoptive father now, so it did make some sense. He was the one who had taken care of her for the past five years, put a roof over her head, fed her, raised her, comforted her when she needed it. Why shouldn't she show him her appreciation too?

"Alright. I'll get a card for Date." Mizuki leafed through the cards until she found one to her liking. She caught Iris's gaze, seeing the wishful look on her face. "Why don't you get one too? He's already like your dad, isn't he?"

"I suppose so," Iris said softly. "Even if he's still 'Uncle', I'm hoping the day will come when I can finally call him Dad." She took another card.

"I could just put your name on this card."

Iris shook her head. "No, it's alright. Make sure to give him your card first thing on the day, okay? It's your first Father's Day card for him after all, Mizuki. I'm sure he'll be very happy to receive it."

Mizuki gazed at the card in her hands, her eyes softening. "Yeah."

As soon as she got home, Mizuki signed the card and then hid it away underneath her pillow. When the day came round, she was the first to rise. The smell of breakfast cooking was enough to get Date to rise from his slumber. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hm? Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Sure it is. Get up already."

"It's Sunday," Date grumbled. Still, he got up and lumbered to the bathroom anyway. When he came back out, Mizuki had set out the food. His stomach growled at the appetising smells. He had just sat down to eat when he noticed a white envelope with 'Date' scrawled across it. "Huh? What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Mizuki was squirming slightly in her seat with her legs crossed, tapping her fingers on her knees. Date glanced up at her, noticing the anxiety shining in her eyes as they focused on him. Her lower lip was turned in, pinched between her teeth. Whatever it was, this was serious. 

"Hm. Alright." Date opened the envelope and took out the card. His eyes fell upon the greeting on the front and his jaw hung slack. Several seconds ticked by as he continued to stare at it. Finally, he opened the card and read the message within. All the while, Mizuki was continuing to squirm around, her eyes boring holes into him as she did so. Date's shock was palpable compared to the mild surprise Renju had shown when Mizuki had given him that first card, though she supposed it was at least understandable.

"Mizuki." Date spoke her name in a choked voice as he placed the card down. As he raised his head to look at her, the light glanced off his shimmering eyes. In a swift motion, he had risen from the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

Mizuki's body automatically grew stiff in his hold. She blinked, her mind racing to comprehend this unexpected action. Had receiving the card really made him that happy? 

"Thank you, Mizuki. That's so thoughtful of you. I didn't even know it was Father's Day today."

Slowly, Mizuki brought up her arms and hugged him back, closing her eyes and basking in his warm embrace. "I'm glad you like it, Date."

Date pulled away after a moment, reaching up to wipe the moisture from his eyes. "I never expected you to get me a card for Father's Day."

"Yeah, well." Mizuki wriggled slightly, averting her gaze. "You adopted me, and you've taken care of me for all these years, so why not, right?" She fell silent, resting her gaze upon him for a moment. "It seems like it made you really happy."

"Yeah." Date smiled. "I really appreciate it, Mizuki. Thank you so much."

To her surprise, Mizuki found tears forming in her own eyes. She took a sharp breath and ducked her head, directing her stare at her plate of food. "Right, well, the food's going to get cold if we talk all morning. Let's eat."

"Right. Yeah. I'm going to savour this special breakfast. And you won't hear a single complaint from me."

Mizuki shot him a sharp look from beneath her bangs. "Implying there will be something to complain about."

"Of course not! And Aiba would shock me if I even dared!"

"Darn right I would. You make sure to eat every last bit of it, Date." Aiba spoke out loud from his left eye socket.

"Yes, yes, I will, I swear."

Mizuki swept her wrist across her eyes then started on her food, beaming from ear to ear.


End file.
